Complicated Memories
by Kookie Kitty
Summary: Ciel and his butler Sebastian had been sent a order by the Queen to capture a man in London. They were only told his name and a description...Nothing else. Finally catching the man, he was unexpectedly murdered soon after. This had catched the earl's interest. What will Ciel's reaction be when he discovers the reasons of the murder and especially the identity of the murderer?
1. Chapter 1

**NOT A CHAPTER OR PROLOGUE!**

(We do not own Kuroshitsuji.)  


**AUTHOR(S)'S NOTE!:**

This is Kitty and Len!

We both apologize for the inconvenience. Due to us both being busy with high school, work and etc. it'll take some time to post the beginning of the story. Please don't flame, most likely the prologue will be finished in 4 or 6 days. It depends on tests or projects. The pairings will be a surprise! There will be yaoi hints and so on. For you who don't like OCs…..We don't recommend this fan fiction to you. The storyline is based on a mixture of both the manga and a roleplay we've done together. We'll try our best to post the prologue quickly!

-Love Kookie Kitty and Lenny Wolf

****


	2. Official Chapter 1!: Dreams

******Kitty: Well here you are, finished! Hope you enjoy it~!  
Len: We don't own Kuroshitsuji, just our OCs.  
Kitty: R and R~!  
Len: *insert creepiness here*  
Kitty: …..  
_~O~_**

_A little girl with blonde ringlets was scurrying down a hallway, a worried expression etched in her facial features. She was searching for her friend, whom she heard was leaving the country. _

_Eventually, she found her friend, a black-haired girl who was five years of age, like herself. She was talking to a suspicious man clad in a ragged trench-coat. _

_"Elizabeth," the raven-haired girl said, turning slightly. Her face was shadowed, and her tone was deadpan, as if she were lifeless. _

_But even that wasn't what made Elizabeth's face go pale. _

_She had called her by her first name, instead of "Lizzy", as she always did._

_Frantic, the blonde began to babble,_

_"Is it true? Are you really leaving? Is it because your sister died?! We can work something out, so you don't have to leave! Don't leave!"_

_Desperation had begun to overcome her, causing her to tremble slightly. She bit her bottom lip to keep from crying._

The short-haired girl turned to face Elizabeth completely, a slight smile forming. 

_"No... It's not because of that. I'm only leaving for... A "little while". For different reasons."_

_Elizabeth ran up to her friend, grasping her pale wrist. _

_"Y-You're going to come back, right?" she held out her own pinky, tears brimming her eyes. _

_The short-haired girl nodded slowly, her entire face now hidden behind her bangs. She linked her pinky with Elizabeth's, whispering,_

_"I will... I promise."_

Ciel sat up in his bed, sweat dripping down the sides of his face.

What the bloody hell just happened?

A tall, black-haired butler stepped into the room, bowing low at the waist.

"Sebastian..." the Earl murmured, catching his breath.

"You looked like you were having quite the dream, my lord." the demon butler mused with a smirk on his face.

Ciel narrowed his eyes, but did not question the look.

"Why are you really here, Sebastian?" he asked in a low tone.

"I have a letter from the Queen," he replied, producing a wax-sealed envelope from behind his back. He crossed the small space separating him from the young master's bed.

Ciel took the envelope from him, breaking the seal. He slowly pulled the folded letter out, sighing. It was probably another case of murder.

He caught the first few words, and glared at the paper.

He unfolded it, scanning the contents.

Well, this was different.

He glared at Sebastian, noticing that there was an enormous smirk covering his face.  
"James Robert Nightingale..." Ciel murmured in an ice-cold tone.

**_~O~_**

Kitty: Aaah, we're so sorry it's short! *flails*  
Len: We both want to apologize yet again….  
Kitty: We promise to make it /much/ longer next time!  
Len: Mhm.  
Kitty: Anywaaaay…..  
Both: Hope you enjoyed the first chapter of 'Complicated Memories'!


End file.
